Phantom Wood
Phantom Wood, also known as End Times Wood, or 'Lonely Cave Wood '(according to game files) is a species of wood that was added during the End Times Update. It is located in the End Times Biome and is currently the most expensive wood available in the game. It has an Institutional White color and Sand texture for its bark and has a Light Blue color and Foil texture for its interior. It is currently one of the four types of wood that has an interior with a customized texture. It also has very small leaves that have a Neon texture. It is similar to the leaves of the Test Wood tree. The tree's overall structure is a dense mix of leaves and intertwining branches which thicken as it matures. The tree also grows extraordinarily fast during its primary growth stages if it is not generated on Server Initialization. Before proceeding, the player must have these essential items, which play a vital role to harvest the wood. The following being: * A Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye * An End Times Axe * At least $300 Money * A Worklight (optional, may use other computer tools to aid in lighting) Once acquired, the player must follow these guidelines to have a successful and effective harvest: # Position the eye to the circular hole in one of the Bridge Booths, then agree to pay to lower the Bridge. #*The circular holes are located at the glass on the booths' front sides. Once the eye is balanced and motionless, the player must talk to either the Bridge operators, Seranok or Merely, to pay for the Bridge. To know if it has been prompted successful, Merely will say "OH, THANKS!", and Seranok will say "WOW THANKS!" on the other hand. #*If the player wishes to extend the three-minute timer of the Bridge, he/she can by paying another $100, and another three minutes will be given. This extension can be extended until forever. # Land on the Bridge's platform and wait for it to lower until it connects with the rusty metal connector in the End Times Biome. #*The Bridge will start to lower beyond the water and through the ground, and will eventually enter the End Times Biome. During the lowering, vehicles may experience glitches, and is advisable to refrain from moving the vehicle. The Bridge will stop lowering until it has reached the rusty metal connector, and it will be idle from there until it starts to go up after the timer has finished. # Follow the longest slate path that will lead to the tree's location. #*The path starts off wide with two different routes. The left will lead to a teleporter that teleports the player into the Safari Hole once fallen into, and the other path leading to the End Times tree. #*Halfway through the path, it will narrow until all vehicles are not safe to cross it. It is advisable to use a Worklight to lighten the path up, as its narrowness are dangerous to players. # Strategically chop the tree, and bring it back to the Bridge. #*The player should analyze the desired branch of how and where it will fall. It is safest to chop a branch off when it will land on the ground, as other branches may fall into the void when chopped nonchalantly. #*Cutting the tree from its base point might cause the tree to tilt and fall into the void, inevitably destroying it. # Chop the wood into pieces and wait for the Bridge to elevate to the surface. #*The player should chop the branches into straight, individual pieces, as the Bridge can glitch and may fling the wood anywhere and on most cases, the void. The wood may occasionally also clip through vehicles and the bridge, and fall into the void. My end times biome.PNG Phosphorus Tree2.png End Times.jpg End TimesJ.png Category:Rare Items Category:End Times Category:Neon Category:Halloween 2016